A Second Chance
by FluffyBuneary
Summary: AU. We all have big changes in our lives that are more or less a second chance. Knuxamy. Rated M for swearing, self-harm, and sexual references,


Amy Rose, a sixteen year old junior, had it all.

_"Your name is Amy, right?" _

_"Y-yes. Hi Sonic.." _

Ever since that day, her social status had increased dramatically. No longer was she just a random face in the hallways. Instead, everyone greeted her whenever she passed. Everyone went out of his or her way to talk to her. And everyone sent her a wave of respect. She was finally, what most would consider, popular. And it made her feel better.

_"You're really cute and smart. I like that in girls." _

_"Y..you do? Really? Well, uh.. thanks?" _

_"No problem. So, I'll cut straight to the chase - how would you like to go on a date with me?" _

_Amy smiled and blushed deeply."I..I'd loved to!" _

_"Heh. Sweet. Pick you up at eight, then?" _

_"Uh. Okay!" _

As she walked down the hallway, she smiled as three freshmen girls waved hello to her and complimented her pink fur. Sonic and her had been dating for three months, apparently the longest he had ever dated a girl. She couldn't deny that she felt special, but she did a good job at humbling herself.

She put on a charming smile as she entered the cafeteria and walked to the 'popular tables', located in the front near the windows. Mostly everyone smiled at her and said 'hi' to her, and she returned them. Standing next to the table, she took a quick look at everyone at the table. Sonic sat in the center, and Knuckles and Tails, his best friends, sat on either side of him. Shadow was quietly using his iPod and was seated across from Sonic, while Rouge was next to him, trying to annoy him. Sonic looked up when he saw her and flashed her a smile. "Hey Ames! Tails, move over so Amy can sit here." Sonic ordered.

Tails nodded and moved, smiling at Amy. She waved at him and sat down, alerting the table of her presence. Shadow looked at her for a second and grunted, before looking back down at his iPod again. Knuckles acknowledged her by looking at her, but he didn't say much else. That's just the type of guy he was.

"Hey everyone," she finally greeted, snuggling up close to Sonic. Rouge smiled at her. "Hey Amy! You won't believe what happened in Biology today." As Rouge went on to explain, Amy realized how much she had changed in the past months. Before, she used to believe that the popular people were stuck up and rude. Now, she realized her premature judging was in fact, wrong. They were regular people, and they did things ordinary people would do too. "Uh, Amy? Are you listening?" Sonic suddenly said, pulling her from her thoughts. She shot him an apologetic look before responding: "uh, what?"

"I said, do you want me to pay for your lunch. I know you're hungry." He said again. Amy felt a warm feeling jolt throughout her body. _'He's so sweet.'_

"Uh, sure. Can you get me a caesar salad?" She said, although everyone already knew she would say that. It's just what was expected of girls who were popular, and everyone knew it. "M'kay. Be right back." Amy nodded to him and then sighed, looking at Rouge.

"So like, you wanna go shopping after school today?" Rouge smiled. "You don't even have to ask!"

* * *

Amy walked into her house, completely exhausted after today's events. Dropping her shopping bags on the floor, she walked up to her room and shut the door, collapsing onto her bed as she pulled her cell phone from out her pocket. She had a missed call from Rouge and a text from Sonic. Smiling, she opened the text message.

**From: Sonic 3 - I have to tell u something after school tomorrow babe.**

Her heart dropped. "Is.. he going to break up with me?" She typed her reply.

**- sure? Is it bad news?**

She clicked send and took a deep breath, preparing for the worst.

**From: Sonic 3 - of course not. Actually, it's great news. ;) **

Amy let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

**- K. See you tomorrow then. Love you.**

She put her phone on the charger and pulled her blanket over her. As usual, she was home alone as her mother started work when Amy got out of school and didn't get back until the morning. They didn't talk much due to that, but the love was still there. Laying back onto a pillow, she watched as the sun set and the sky became a brilliant pink. A slight breeze blew in through the open window, and her room began to get darker. Her phone buzzed again. She reached for it and smiled at Sonic's message.

**- I love you too. 3**

And she believed every word.


End file.
